Propozycja
by MeganRouth
Summary: Megan, szesnastoletnia trenerka, została poproszona o pokaz swoich umiejętności jako Koordynator, u boku Charizarda, Blastoise'a oraz Venusaura, podczas Festiwalu Kanto w regionie Unova. Dziewczyna zgodziła się, nie przewidując, że może wpaść na znajome twarze... One-shot, OC-centric, AU pomieszane z grami i anime. Nie znam się na ratingach.
Mała, blada dłoń spoczęła na górnej części otwartego laptopa, jakby niepewna tej decyzji. Ciszę w pomieszczeniu przerwało głośne, niepewne westchnięcie, dzięki któremu atmosfera w pokoju stała się mniej napięta. Emocje opuściły ciało dziewczyny, której dłoń zadrżała, znajdując pod palcami chropowatą powierzchnię mechanicznego urządzenia, złodzieja czasu, informatora ludzi i źródła wszystkiego, co dobre, złe, szare i kolorowe. Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki oddech i zacisnęła powieki, decydując się na szybki ruch ręką. Przez jej pokój przeleciał cichy huk zamykanego laptopa, który leżał teraz przed nią, na jej łóżku. Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy i przeskanowała dokładnie wynalazek przed jej oczami.

Nie chciała mieć z nim na razie nic wspólnego.

Postać usiadła na białym, miękkim materacu królewsko wielkiego łóżka, wzięła laptop pod pachę i skierowała się w stronę brzozowego biurka na drugim końcu pomieszczenia. Odłożyła przenośny komputer na jasny mebel i wróciła do swojego nadzwyczaj zachęcającego miękkością i wyglądem łóżka. Położyła się brzuchem na pościeli, używając skrzyżowanych rąk jako poduszki i podpórki dla swojej głowy. Dziewczyna pomyślała o e-mailu i licznych wiadomościach, które dostała akurat dzisiaj, _dzisiaj_ ze wszystkich dni.

Że też akurat _dzisiaj_ musiała podjąć tę zabawną decyzję. Nie żeby narzekała, ale cała ta sytuacja nie robiła nic innego, lecz tylko ją _bawiła_. Dziewczyna wiedziała, że nie ma mowy, by jej rodzice zgodzili się na tak absurdalną ( _oczywiście, absurdalną ich zdaniem, nie jej zdaniem_ ) rzecz, czynność, działanie, podróż.

Czasem po prostu nienawidziła swoich rodziców.

Jeden spośród dwunastu pokéballi na jej biurku zatrząsnął się niebezpiecznie, niemal spadając z wypolerowanego, drewnianego blatu. Nastolatka otworzyła jedno oko i leniwym wzrokiem spojrzała na trzęsącą się oraz wydającą przeróżne, lekko tłumione dźwięki czerwono-białą kulę z czarnym paskiem, przechodzącym przez środek, i białym guzikiem. Ów pokéball różnił się jednak od reszty; na górnej, czerwonej części widniał bowiem mały, lecz wciąż widoczny i mocno wyróżniający się od innych, ognisty symbol. Symbol ognia.

Dziewczyna westchnęła ponownie i schowała głowę pomiędzy swoimi skrzyżowanymi rękami, będąc twarzą zwróconą do białego prześcieradła. Ledwo wróciła na miejsce po krótkiej przechadzce wokół pokoju, nie chciało jej się ponownie wstawać! A poza tym, jej mięciutkie i ulubione łóżko emitowało przyjemne, miłe uczucie ciepła, wprowadzające ją w stan niegroźnej apatii i senności. Jej oczy zaczynały się kleić, a nastolatka nie chciała sprzeciwiać się tej mgiełce konfuzji i otępienia. Zmysły dziewczyny zaczynały powoli poddawać się woli młodej trenerki, uciszając wszelkie niechciane dźwięki, wyłączając zmysł wzroku, węchu, smaku i słuchu, zostawiając aktywny tylko dotyk, by jej ciało poczuło miękkość, puch kołdry, strukturę materaca.  
Blada dziewczyna czuła, że pochłania ją ciemność, a sen delikatnie wkrada się do jej umysłu. Zasypiała powoli, ignorując coraz głośniejsze dźwięki oraz ruchy wyróżniającego się pokéballa. Była tuż-tuż, ledwo dwa kroki przed całkowitym zaśnięciem i pogrążeniem się w niestworzonej krainie snów, gdy…

\- _RAAAAAAAWRH_! – Oczy Megan otworzyły się szeroko i zapłonęły wściekłą czerwienią, słysząc tak dobrze znany ryk swojego pierwszego najlepszego przyjaciela. Białe światło w tym momencie oświetliło jej pokój, jeszcze tak niedawno pogrążony w półmroku. Gdy oślepiająca biel zniknęła, w wysokim pokoju na dwóch nogach stał znajomo wyglądający, pomarańczowy smoko-podobny pokémon z wielkimi skrzydłami, tym razem złożonymi. (Nastolatka wciąż pamiętała, gdy w jej poprzednim domu Charizard rozłożył swoje skrzydła przy wychodzeniu z czerwono-białej kuli. Jego wytrenowane kończyny, wyrastające z pleców, zniszczyły trzy ściany, gdyż nie mieściły się w pokoju. Głównie to było powodem ich zmiany zamieszkania). Płomień na końcu grubego, silnego ogona płonął jasno, ukazując wszystkim jego energię i chęć do walki, chęć do życia, chęć do trenowania.

Ale tym razem, Charizard podszedł do swojej trenerki i położył się leniwie obok jej łóżka, nie zwracając całkowitej uwagi na jej rozzłoszczoną ekspresję. On chciał po prostu wyjść z ciasnego mieszkania, pobyć trochę ze swoją ukochaną trenerką i pierwszą przyjaciółką, pośmiać się głośno z opowiadanych przez nią żartów, powspominać niektóre przygody razem z nią i ewentualnie zasnąć przy jej boku, dając lepsze uczucie ciepła, niż to sztuczne łóżko, na którym aktualnie leżała. Więc pokémon wyszedł z pokéballa dobrowolnie, aczkolwiek w dobrej wierze i z dobrymi intencjami.

Niestety, Megan o tym wiedziała; jej rodzice już nie.

Kiedy drzwi do jej olbrzymiego pokoju otwarły się na oścież, uderzając złotą klamką w błękitne ściany i ewentualnie powodując pęknięcia na ich niegdyś nieskazitelnej powierzchni, dziewczyna wiedziała, że jest już za późno na jakąkolwiek formę obrony czy wymówkę. Dlatego też nienawidziła czasem swoich zbytnio przewrażliwionych rodziców.

\- Megan! – Jej matka wrzasnęła głośno, przez co ojciec stojący tuż za nią, skrzywił się. Matka dziewczyny, śliczna i znana we wszystkich regionach przez swoje aktorskie osiągnięcia Yua Routh, nie znosiła hałasu; była przecież spokojną kobietą, szukającą odpoczynku u boku swojego ukochanego męża i świętego spokoju, pozbawionego paparazzi, kariery, wiecznego pędu, krzyków, wrzasków, ryków, pokémonów i ewentualnie nadpobudliwych bachorów.

Całe szczęście, że jej córka miała ten etap już za sobą i liczyła sobie ponad szesnaście wiosen.

Mąż pani Routh, a ojciec Megan, Travis Routh był osobą równie spokojną jak pani Yua, lecz nie przeszkadzały mu hałasy ani inne odgłosy, spowodowane przez pokémony lub jego córkę. Prawdę mówiąc, pan Travis całym swoim sercem kochał pokémony i nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez nich wokół jego osoby, domu, mieszkania, miasta, regionu. Cieszył się, że jego jedyna córka wybrała taką, a nie inną drogę; drogę trenera. Drogę przyjaciela środowiska.

Drogę szczerze dobrej i prawdomównej osoby.

Mieszkali kiedyś w małym mieście, Alabastii. Tam, od profesora Oaka Megan otrzymała swojego pierwszego przyjaciela i starter; małego, aczkolwiek pokrzywdzonego przez innych trenerów Charmandera. Dzięki swojej silnej woli, determinacji, odwadze i charyzmie, nastolatka sprawiła, że Charmader zaufał jej, pokładł w niej całe swoje nadzieje, marzenia, sny, a co najważniejsze – właśnie zaufanie. Stali się nierozłączni, poszukiwali przyjaciół, lecz nie walczyli. Owszem, często trenowali lub brali udział w walkach, ale wszystko to było dla zabawy, rozrywki, rozerwania się. Charmander nie ewoluował w Charmeleona, a później w olbrzymiego Charizarda tylko po to, by wciąż walczyć, lecz po to, aby chronić swoją przyjaciółkę przez wszelkim niebezpieczeństwem.  
Megan była naprawdę poruszona i za każdym razem, gdy któryś z jej nowych przyjaciół ewoluował, młoda trenerka rozpłakiwała się; ta wrażliwa część jej, która prawie nigdy nie przejmuje nad nią kontroli, ukazywała się wtedy.

Megan naprawdę i szczerze ich kochała.

Pielęgnowała swoje więzi z pokémonowymi przyjaciółmi, bo wiedziała, że to właśnie jest to, czego oni pragną. Miłości, uwagi, zaufania, _przyjaciółki_.

\- Córciu, schowaj swojego przyjaciela do pokéballa, proszę. Przyprawia twoją mamę o ból głowy – spróbował Travis, jednak Megan tylko spojrzała na niego chłodno i sturlała się z łóżka, lądując obok Charizarda.

Typ ognisto-latający obruszył się, warknął coś w swoim języku, wypuścił dym z ust, po czym ogonem odgrodził siebie i nastolatkę od jej zdegustowanej mamy i nerwowego ojca.

Yua zmarszczyła gniewnie brwi i z głośnym prychnięciem opuściła pokój. Nie, wyglądało na to, że jej córka wciąż była dziecinna, a to nie było dobrze. Travis natomiast spojrzał na Megan i jej przyjaciela przepraszająco.

\- Megan, jakbyś coś chciała, to wiesz gdzie mnie szukać – przypomniał krótko i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą wielkie, jasne drzwi. Dziewczyna spojrzała na miejsce na niebieskiej ścianie, gdzie uderzyła złota klamka. Oczywiście, tak jak przypuszczała nastolatka, wstrząs i moc, z jaką drzwi poleciały, zostawiły kilkanaście pęknięć i niemal niewidoczne wgniecenie w błękitnej farbie.  
Megan westchnęła cicho i przeturlała się do Charizarda, przez co jej włosy zaplątały się wokół jej twarzy.

W sumie, Charizard miał absolutną rację. Jego ciepło było o wiele przyjemniejsze i naturalniejsze, mniej sztuczne, niż ogrzewane łóżko. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, apatia ponownie zagościła między nimi, przez co i wielki pokémon, i młoda trenerka poczuli przyjemne wezwanie do krainy snów, niestworzonego świata, wielkiego kraju marzeń i fantazji. Pogrążyli się w ciepłej nicości, delektując się swoją obecnością.

A było już grubo po północy.

* * *

Gdy pierwsze promienie porannego, piątkowego słońca oświetliły twarz Megan, wdzierając się do jej olbrzymiego pokoju poprzez nieznaczne luki w drogich roletach ze wzorem Lunatone'ów oraz Solrocków, dziewczyna mogła tylko jęknąć. Niezbyt przepadała za rannymi pobudkami, choć nie czując wokół siebie tego tak przyjemnego ciepła Charizarda, Megan zmartwiła się i natychmiast otworzyła szeroko oczy. Leżała w swoim mięciutkim łóżku, przykryta kołdrą z motywem Trevenantów.

Pokéball z symbolem płomienia znajdował się dokładnie na czele, pośród innych jedenastu kul, razem tworząc magiczną liczbę 12.

Nastolatka zerwała się z łóżka i niemal doskoczyła do swojego czystego biurka. Megan nie lubiła nieporządku, lecz czasem, jak każda młoda dziewczyna, miała bałagan w pokoju; jednak trenerka przyrzekła sobie jedno: Jej biurko będzie _zawsze_ czyste.

To właśnie na tym meblu znajdowały się najważniejsze papiery, dyplomy, odznaki, a gdzieś nawet, głęboko w ostatniej szufladzie, schowane zostały wstążki i klucze. Najważniejsze i tak były te idiotyczne ( _zdaniem Megan_ ) papiery, które musiała wypełniać, wnioski, które musiała gdzieś tam zanieść przed upływem jakiegoś tam czasu oraz dokumenty, które musiała trzymać, bo inaczej musiałaby oddać swoje pokémony do Profesora Sycamore'a.

A to się jej nie uśmiechało, skoro na razie nie podróżowała, a jedzenie i dobrą opiekę mogła im zapewnić.

Niebieskie światełko zaświeciło gdzieś na laptopie pod wpływem ruchu. Szesnastolatka chwyciła w obie ręce pokéball Charizarda i przyciągnęła go do swojej piersi, przytulając mocno przedmiot. Nie wiedziała, jak powinna podziękować swojemu przyjacielowi za przestraszenie jej rodziców i przeprosić go za jej wcześniejszą złość.  
Ale teraz się tym nie martwiła.

Dzisiaj jakoś nie miała ochoty na jakiekolwiek rozmowy.

Szybko przebrała się w białą koszulę oraz czarne spodnie, dopełnione granatowym sweterkiem i czerwonym paskiem. Rozczesała swoją grzywkę na czole, po czym zajęła się skołtunionym włosami; spięła je w kucyk na bok i jeszcze raz przeczesała, by pozbyć się delikatnych loków. Oczywiście, próba wyprostowania ich zakończyła się fiaskiem, więc dziewczyna tylko westchnęła i pobiegła do łazienki, która łączyła się tylko i wyłącznie z jej pokojem.

Zadrżała delikatnie, gdy jej bose stopy dotknęły zimnych, białych łazienkowych kafelek, którymi zostało wyłożone całe jasne pomieszczenie. Tu nie było choćby najmniejszego okna, lecz mocne, białe światło dostatecznie zastępowało światło dzienne. Lustro wielkie na całą ścianę wisiało naprzeciw wielkiej wanny i kabiny prysznicowej. Olbrzymia szuflada z łazienkowymi rzeczami Megan podtrzymywała konstrukcję zlewu.

Dziewczyna szybko rozsunęła szufladę i wyjęła małe pudełeczko. Dokładnie umyła blade dłonie swoim ulubionym, różanym mydłem, wytarła ręce o czerwony ręcznik i z nadzwyczajną delikatnością założyła niebieskie soczewki. Pomrugała kilkakrotnie, aby jej oczy przyzwyczaiły się do czegoś nowego na ich powierzchni i nie łzawiły.

Prawdę mówiąc, aktualny kolor oczu jej nie przeszkadzał; lubiła tę czerwień, która czasem wyglądała jakby płonęła. Nastolatka robiła to tylko po to, by rozzłościć swoją matkę, która zawsze była przeciwna takim „rzeczom". Tak, wyprowadzanie matki z równowagi stało się już jej nowym i najciekawszym hobby.

Następnie Megan wybiegła z łazienki, prawie wturlała się do zabudowanej szafy w poszukiwaniu skarpetek, a gdy je w końcu znalazła, biała, materiałowa para stopek znalazła się na jej stopach.

PokéNav Plus ( _najnowsza wersja!_ ) leżący na szafce nocnej obok jej łóżka zadźwięczał kilkanaście razy, gdy dziewczyna wciągała skarpetki na nogi. Megan westchnęła głośno i szybko chwyciła mały zegarko-podobny przedmiot, umieszczając go na swoim nadgarstku. Sprawdziła powiadomienia w swojej ulepszonej wersji PokéNava ( _która prawdopodobnie jeszcze nie wyszła na rynek. Matka Megan miała naprawdę dobre kontakty z twórcami i była zdolna do załatwienia takiego czegoś, jeśli tylko zapewniłoby to jej spokój, a Megan – szczęście_ ).

Jak wkrótce się okazało, były to wiadomości o nowych e-mailach i wiadomościach prywatnych. Megan mentalnie westchnęła, wlokąc się po drewnianych schodach, wyłożonych miękką, ciemnofioletową wykładziną, w dół domu z cierpiętniczą miną. Jej skrzynka pocztowa, laptop i wiadomości z pewnego forum były połączone z Navem, więc za każdym razem, gdy coś nowego przyszło, jej nowiusieńkie urządzenie dawało o sobie znać.

Nie żeby to było złe, o nie, to było świetne! Jedyny problem, jaki z tym miała, to przychodzące w nowy powiadomienia i głośne dźwięki, które często budziły ją z pięknych snów.

W takich momentach przeklinała zaawansowaną technikę.

Dotarłszy do olbrzymiej kuchni połączonej z jadalnią, Megan zajęła swoje miejsce przy długim ciemnym, rodzinnym stole, czekając aż pomocnik domu, Alakazam jej ojca, za pomocą telekinezy przeniesie talerze z jedzeniem, przygotowane na śniadanie.

Podskoczyła ze strachu, gdy ciepła, duża dłoń spoczęła na jej ramieniu. Tak się wciągnęła w sprawdzanie wszystkich newsów na PokéNavie, że zignorowała swoje otoczenie. Spojrzała na uśmiechniętą twarz swojego ojca i także się uśmiechnęła, choć nic nie powiedziała. Jak rano zadecydowała, dzisiaj nie miała ochoty na pogawędki. Przeniosła swój wzrok na wypełniony, porcelanowy talerz, znajdujący się przed nią. Zadziwiona spojrzała na zawartość jej śniadania; była aż tak pogrążona w myślał, by nie zauważyć lewitującego przed jej twarzą talerza? Dziwne.

Alakazam musiał mieć niezły ubaw.

Szybciutko pochłonęła śniadanie, choć szkoda było niszczyć tak ślicznie ułożony ze zdrowego jedzenia wzór kwiatu na plecach Venusaura. Najwyraźniej kucharze postarali się dzisiaj bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.  
Nie zamieniła żadnego słowa ze swoją matką, siedzącą obok ojca. Pan Travis także nic nie powiedział, skupiając się całkowicie na swoim posiłku, pięknie ułożonym na talerzu.

Chyba kucharze słyszeli o wczorajszym incydencie i postanowili rozweselić jakoś rodzinę. Tylko pani Yua nie wydawała się być zadowolona, widząc swój talerz.

Ale pani Yua niemal zawsze, każdego poranka jest niezadowolona.

* * *

Megan wparowała do swojego pokoju i szybkim ruchem zgarnęła dwanaście pokéballi do rąk. Wybiegła z niebieskiego pomieszczenia i przebiegła przez cały korytarz, schody i przedpokój, aż do olbrzymich drzwi jej domu. Pchnęła „Mahoniowe Wrota", jak to je pieszczotliwie nazywała, i odetchnęła świeżym, piątkowym powietrzem. Rosa wciąż znajdowała się na kwiatach i źdźbłach trawy w wielkim ogrodzie, a mgiełka, która jeszcze nie zdążyła zniknąć, unosiła się kilka metrów nad ziemią. Jednakże nie było to coś, co by przeszkadzało dziewczynie w jakikolwiek sposób; mgła już przerzedzała się, zgodnie z jej przewidywaniami.

Był to raczej dobry znak.

Megan wkrótce dotarła do miejsca, w którym desperacko chciała się znaleźć; jej rodzice byli właścicielami części lasu, leżącego na południowy zachód od miasta Snowbelle. Ich dom ( _a raczej willa, jakby to powiedzieli niektórzy mieszkańcy_ ) wysunięty był bardziej na południe, lecz ich ogród sięgał do niektórych drzew. Właśnie tam, czyli na poziomie lasu, Megan znalazła idealne miejsce do wyciszenia się, zjednoczenia z naturą i treningu swoich przyjaciół.

Płot w pewnym miejscu, tuż na granicy ogrodu i lasu, był uszkodzony. Dziki pokémon nie zauważyłby dziury w nim, ale człowiek już bez problemu zainteresowałby się wgnieceniem, prowadzącym do rozerwania się płotu. Megan szybko znalazła korzyści i zalety, wynikające z posiadania tajemnej kryjówki w lesie; nie dość, że miała tyle miejsca, ile chciała, jej matka nie mogła tam wejść, to w dodatku pokémony wokół nie interesowały się nią, nie miały najmniejszego problemu z jej obecnością. To było naprawdę świetne, przez co, z pomocą swoich przyjaciół, młoda trenerka zbudowała sobie bazę, tymczasowy, ukryty domek na drzewie, gdzie przeniosła wiele rzeczy, potrzebnych do przetrwania nawet kilku tygodni, bez potrzeby wychodzenia do cywilizacji.

Młoda trenerka szybko prześlizgnęła się przez dziurę w płocie i skierowała do znanego sobie miejsca, na zachód. Po drodze starała się być cicho, by przypadkiem nie przestraszyć licznych Foongusów, Amoongussów, Trevenantów, czy choćby całych rodzin Zoroarków i Zorua. Światło ledwo przeciskało się przez zielone korony drzew, więc w lesie panował półmrok, jednak nie było na tyle ciemno, by potrzebować latarni.

Może i Megan nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy, ale wiele dzikich pokémonów obserwowało jej plecy, jak odchodziła. Dziewczyna niewątpliwie przyciągnęła ich uwagę, ale wkrótce wszystkie leśne zwierzęta wróciły do swoich obowiązków i zajęć. Ten człowiek wiele razy tu przechodził i wiele razy jeszcze będzie przechodził, nic więc nie stracą, gdy wcześniej przestaną ją obserwować.

Cel młodej trenerki był coraz bliżej i bliżej. Z każdym krokiem uśmiech na twarzy dziewczyny poszerzał się jak tylko mógł. Wreszcie szesnastolatka dotarła do miejsca, które tak chciała ponownie zobaczyć; na polanę.

Na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że to nie jest zwykła polana. Tutaj najwięcej promieni słonecznych skierowanych było na olbrzymi głaz, stojący po prawej stronie polany. Głaz ten również był niezwykły; mimo tego, iż był zwapniały i pokryty mchem, te dwa czynniki tylko poprawiały mu magiczności. Normalne oko, normalny trener przeoczyłby go z lekceważącym ruchem ręki, lecz oczy Megan były sprawne, otwarte na naturę i nienormalność.

Dziewczyna wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak – i miała absolutną rację.

Polana była duża, to bez wątpienia można było powiedzieć. Tutaj korony drzew bardzo się przerzedzały, przez co teren stawał się lepiej oświetlony i lepiej widoczny. Jeśli ktoś szedł przez _Winding Woods_ , bo tak nazywał się ten las, nikt nigdy nie pomyślałby, by spojrzeć w górę. Zwykłe rozumowanie trenerów mówiło: _Po co patrzeć w górę? Tam przecież niczego nie ma_. Wielu jednak mylnie tak twierdziło.

Bo w górze było wiele.

Po lewej stronie polany, pośród średnich drzew znajdował się prowizoryczny domek. Przez ciemny kolor desek, z których został zrobiony, bez problemu wtapiał się w cień, przez co pokémony nie pochodzące z tego lasu nie zauważyłyby tego za pierwszym razem.  
Megan podeszła do wielkiego głazu i przejechała po nim swoją bladą dłonią. Kamień jak zwykle był mokry, ale dziwnym trafem nie był zimny; wręcz przeciwnie, głaz był ciepły, magiczny. Aura wokół niego zabłysła, rosa podniosła się, a kropelki wody stanęły w powietrzu, gdy ciało Megan i kamień nawiązały kontakt. Nastolatka rozejrzała się wokół i cicho zaśmiała.

Jej się to nigdy nie znudzi.

Pokéballe na jej pasku zatrzęsły się, wydając kilkanaście dźwięków. Uśmiechnięta trenerka szybkim ruchem dłoni przycisnęła dwanaście białych guzików, a polana wypełniła się białym, szybko gasnącym światłem, dopełnionym kilkoma okrzykami jej przyjaciół.

\- Gotowi na trening?

Odpowiedziało jej dwanaście głosów, okrzyków, zawołań. Zawołań, które doskonale rozumiała. Zawołań, które uwielbiała. Zawołań, które kochała.

* * *

Megan usiadła na błękitnej poduszce w swojej Sekretnej Bazie. Teoretycznie do otwarcia jej potrzebny był pokémon, który znał _Hidden Power,_ jednakże w tym regionie wielu jeszcze nie wiedziało o Sekretnych Bazach, rozmieszczonych po całym świecie pokémonów. Sama dziewczyna dowiedziała się tego w Hoenn, dzięki uprzejmości jej nowego kumpla, Aarune, który wytłumaczył jej cały mechanizm działania Sekretnych Baz.

Megan była m za to bardzo wdzięczna.

PokéNav Megan zadźwięczał ponownie, sygnalizując przyjście e-maila. Kolejnego. Szesnastolatka szybko sprawdziła swoją elektroniczną skrzynkę pocztową, gotując się na kolejną, niepotrzebną wiadomość, wysłaną od czytelnika jej fanfiction.

Co zastała w skrzynce zaskoczyło ją w zupełnie inny sposób.

 _\- Szanowna Pani Megan Shin Routh_ – zaczęła czytać na głos, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na to, że dźwięki ruchów trenowanych przez jej pokémony ucichły; znaczyło to tylko tyle, że i one przestały trenować na chwilę, aby posłuchać e-maila – _Mamy zaszczyt panią zaprosić na coroczne Targi Kanto, odbywające się w regionie Unova, w mieście Virbank. Wiemy, że pani i pani rodzice brali czynny udział w Targach Hoenn w regionie Kalos oraz Targach Johto w regionie Sinnoh, więc wysłaliśmy zaproszenie drogą pocztową i elektroniczną. Mieliśmy szczerą nadzieję na pani pokaz z udziałem pani Charizarda, Blastoise'a, Venusaura_ _oraz możliwie innych pokémonów z pani rodzinnego regionu. Oczywiście, jest to tylko oferta i zaproszenie, którego pani nie musi przyjmować, lecz bylibyśmy wdzięczni i skłonni zapłacić pani za choćby pokazanie się ze swoimi kompanami. Robimy to wszystko dla mieszkańców Unovy, gdyż większość z nich nawet nie słyszała o Kanto. Proszę przemyśleć wszystko i wysłać odpowiedź najlepiej do wieczora, gdyż jutro rozpoczynają się Targi_ – Megan wciągnęła głęboko powietrze, niedowierzając temu, co właśnie czyta. – _Z wyrazami szacunku, Cheyenne Ortitz, Organizatorka Festiwalu Kanto._

Przez chwilę zapadła cisza, przerywana tylko dźwiękami lasu. Szesnastoletnia trenerka przeczytała e-mail ponownie, ponownie i ponownie, nie chcąc pominąć żadnego szczegółu.

Została zaproszona do pokazu podczas Festiwalu Kanto.  
Powstrzymała krzyk euforii i podbiegła do okna swojej tajnej bazy. Spojrzała w dół, by zobaczyć swoich przyjaciół w stanie całkowitego szoku i niedowierzania. Megan zaśmiała się, przypuszczając, że oni słyszeli, jak czytała tego maila.

\- Hej, kochani! Słyszeliście? Jedziemy do Unovy! – zawołała wesoło, na co jej przyjaciele otrząsnęli się i zaczęli jej akompaniować. Charizard wzniósł się w powietrze i wylądował przy oknie, czekając, aż jego trenerka zorientuje się, czego on pragnie. Megan zaśmiała się i usiadła na jego grzbiecie, po czym zaczęła przywoływać swoje pokémony do ich pokéballi, zostawiając tylko Charizarda.

\- Lecimy do domu – oznajmiła z uśmiechem, a jej pomarańczowy smoko-podobny przyjaciel pokiwał i ruszył w stronę dużego budynku tuż przy krawędzi lasu.

Gdy Megan wkroczyła do domu, nikogo nie było. No, prawie nikogo ( _nie liczyła pokémonów i ludzi, świadczących usługi_ ). Jak słusznie zauważyła, jej matka musiała wybrać się dzisiaj do Lumiose, a ojciec pojechać do pracy. Na jej twarz wpełzł mały uśmieszek. Oczywiście, mogła się skontaktować z rodzicami poprzez PokéNava Plus, ale kto by tam się przejmował? Wystarczy im kartka, a przynajmniej tak sądziła.

 _Małostkowi rodzice._

Wbiegła do swojego pokoju i wyciągnęła z szafy mały plecak. Szybko spakowała do niego trochę ciuchów, portfel wypełniony pieniędzmi, z biurka zgarnęła licencję, a PokéDex schowała do kieszeni spodni. Z tajemnej szuflady wyjęła naszyjnik z tzw. Kamieniem-Klucz, który jest potrzebny do Mega Ewolucji. Szybko założyła naszyjnik na szyję i schowała go pod koszulę. Oczywiście, nie mogła pokazać się wśród ludzi z dwunastoma pokéballami na pasku, to byłoby dla nich zbyt podejrzane, więc schowała sześć z nich do podręcznego bagażu, chwyciła granatowy płaszczyk z wieszaka i wyszła z pokoju, ponownie kierując się do kuchni. Plecak zarzuciła na lewe ramię, ignorując spojrzenia, które rzucały jej przechodzące korytarzem sprzątaczki.

Alakazam patrzył, jak córka jego trenera podchodzi do stołu i kładzie na nim białą karteczkę. Dziewczyna wyciągnęła długopis i zaczęła gorączkowo coś pisać na nieskazitelnym papierze, a gdy skończyła, uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Rozejrzała się wokół, lecz widząc tylko Alakazama, westchnęła cicho i podeszła do niego. Dotknęła dłonią jego głowy, wciąż się uśmiechając.

\- Alakazam, lecę do Unovy, dobrze? Wrócę jutro wieczorem. Uważaj na tę kartkę – Wskazała palcem stół, gdzie znajdowała się wiadomość do rodziców – I daj ją mojemu tacie, gdy tylko wróci do domu, okej?

Pokemon pokiwał głową, więc Megan uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej i chwyciła plecak, stojący na stole. Pomachała do pomocnika domu i wybiegła przez _Mahoniowe Wrota_.

\- Charizard, kierujemy się do Lumiose! – zakomenderowała, wskazując kierunek północno-zachodni. Charizard ryknął i wzbił się w powietrze, nie wiedząc, że obserwuje go pewien telekinetyczny pokémon.

\- Ala, Kazam – Pomocnik domu tylko westchnął i wrócił do czyszczenia brudnych naczyń za pomocą psychicznych mocy. Czasem nie rozumiał ludzi i ich dziwnych pobudek.

* * *

Słońce odbijało się na czystej, falującej powierzchni morza wschodniej Unovy. Samolot leciał przez bezchmurne niebo, z każdą chwilą tracąc prędkość i przygotowując się do lądowania. Pojedyncze latające typy wciąż krążyły wokół maszyny, zainteresowane wielkim wynalazkiem ludzi, który potrafił wznieść się w powietrze.  
Megan siedziała przy oknie, obserwując liczne Unfezanty, Pidove'y, Tranquille, a nawet Murkrowy i Honchkrowy. Było to dla niej zadziwiające, jak zmienne mogły być warunki środowisko; w końcu populacja linii ewolucji Murkrowów w niektórych regionach malała, gdyż te pokémony przesiedlały się do innych regionów i tam zostawały, przystosowując się do innego klimatu.

Świat pokémonów był naprawdę interesujący.

Szesnastolatka westchnęła cicho i przeniosła wzrok na swój PokéDex z regionu Kalos, opracowany przez Profesora Sycamore'a w porozumieniu z Profesorem Oakiem. Mimo, iż Unovę odwiedziła tylko jeden raz ( _i nie zabawiła tutaj długo_ ), to wciąż była pod wrażeniem tych wszystkich nowych typów. Racja, niezbyt przepadała za niektórymi obszarami tego regionu, ale nie narzekała. W Unovie nie było żadnych innych pokémonów, oczywiście oprócz tych normalnie pochodzących z tego obszaru.

Poza tym, wybierała się na Festiwal Kanto w mieście Virbank, a nie po to, by zwiedzać.  
Jedna kwestia była zastanawiająca. Jakim cudem zdąży do Virbank?

Dziewczyna odłożyła te myśli na bok, nie chcąc psuć sobie humoru. Gdy dotarła do Lumiose, było po piętnastej, a ostatni samolot to miasta Vermilion opuszczał lotnisko za pół godziny. Megan ledwo zdążyła, ale zdążyła; i właśnie to się liczyło. Do Vermilion dotarła koło godziny pierwszej w nocy, a ostatni wodny samolot do Unovy odlatywał dopiero o trzeciej. Nastolatka miała więc czas, aby pozwiedzać sklepiki na lotnisku, kupić jakieś pamiątki dla jej rodziców i zjeść coś w całonocnej kawiarence.

Świetnie.

Później, samolot do Unovy wystartował, a przylecieć do portu w Nuvema miał o godzinie ósmej rano. Odpowiadało to Megan, gdyż zapewne jej rodzice szli do pracy gdzieś koło siódmej, a jej PokéNav Plus musiał mieć wyłączoną funkcję połączeń podczas lotu. Najwyżej nie będą zasypywać jej połączeniami podczas wykonywania swoich obowiązków.

PokéDex Megan zadźwięczał, gdy dziewczyna skierowała go na jednego z Unfezantów. Owszem, widziała Pidove'a oraz Tranquilla, lecz ich ostateczna ewolucja była dla niej zagadką.

\- _Unfezant, Dumny Pokémon. Ewoluuje z Tranquilla. Samce Unfezantów machają upierzeniem na swojej głowie, aby odstraszyć przeciwników. Samice Unfezantów latają o wiele lepiej niż samce_ \- Elektroniczny głos Dextera znalazł informacje na temat danego typu latającego i oznajmił to Megan. Dziewczyna spojrzała na zdjęcie w swoim czerwono-czarnym urządzeniu i przeniosła wzrok na ptaki w ruchu.

Gdy odwróciła głowę od okna, omal nie krzyknęła. Przed jej twarzą znajdowała się twarz ciekawskiego trenera z czarnymi okularami i krótkimi, ciemnozielonymi włosami.

Megan przycisnęła PokéDexa do piersi i zsunęła się z fotela, wciąż będąc obserwowana przez młodego trenera. Pisnęła cicho, lecz nikt jakoś nie zwrócił uwagi.

\- Witam piękną damę – Trener poprawił swoje okulary, w których pojawił się niebezpieczny błysk. – Nazywam się Conway i jestem z Sinnoh. Cóż to za niesamowite cudeńko trzymasz w swoich dłoniach?

Nastolatka poczuła, jak jej dwa pokéballe trzęsą się, lecz dziewczyna to zignorowała, będąc wpatrzona w ekspresję Conway'a.

Ona skądś go znała. Ale skąd?

\- T-to? – Spojrzała na trzymane urządzenie i poprawiła się w fotelu. Twarz Conway'a oddaliła się trochę od jej twarzy. – T-to Po-PokéDex, a dokładniej to wersja, którą dostają trenerzy w Kalos – poinformowała go, specjalnie sprawiając, że dwie metalowe połówki odsunęły się od siebie; pomiędzy nimi wyrosło coś na typ niebieskiej płyty. Chłopak wyglądał na zaskoczonego i zainteresowanego jednocześnie. Megan spojrzała na niego, a później na resztę samolotu. Obok niej były dwa wolne miejsca, więc czemu by nie…? – Może chcesz się przysiąść? Chyba nie słyszałeś wiele o Kalos. Mogę ci coś opowiedzieć.

Conway uśmiechnął się tajemniczo i zsunął z oparcia. Po chwili zajął miejsce obok starszej od niego trenerki, jednak wciąż intrygującej, czekając na jakieś wyjaśnienia.

\- Ogólnie to jestem Megan – powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem, przewijając spis pokémonów w jej Dexie. – Region Kalos znajduje się dalej niż Unova, jeśli weźmiemy za punkt wylotu lotnisko w Vermilion – Jej wzrok przeniósł się na nieznanego Conway'owi pokémona. – W Kalos są trzy startery, jak w każdym regionie. Chespin, typ trawiasty – Wskazała na włączone zdjęcie pokémona, przypominającego kreta – Fennekin, typ ognisty – Przesunęła palcem, przewijając wpisy o ewolucji Chespina. Zatrzymała się na liso-podobnym zwierzęciu – Oraz Froakie, typ wodny – Conway zobaczył trzeci starter, niebieskiego, ale podobnego do żaby pokémona i pokiwał głową na znak, że rozumie.

Megan kontynuowała.

– Największym miastem w Kalos jest miasto Lumiose, gdzie znajduje się _Prism Tower_ , sala typów elektrycznych, lotnisko i wiele innych. Z Elitarnej Czwórki Kalos składa się Malva, specjalista od typów ognistych, Siebold, mistrz typów wodnych, Wikstrom, specjalista od typów metalowych oraz Drasna, od smoczych – PokéDex odłożyła na kolana, natomiast włączyła PokéNava Plus i wyszukała ich zdjęcia. Conway obserwował z zaciekawieniem. – I jest oczywiście Diantha, nasza mistrzyni. Jej głównym pokémonem jest Gardevoir. Oprócz tego, Diantha jest aktorką i występuje w filmach – Pokazała mu zdjęcia Dianthy i uśmiechnęła się. Miała szansę spotkać ją, a nawet z nią zawalczyć, lecz szybko została zmieciona, co było do przewidzenia. – Jedynie w Kalos organizowane są konkursy zwane _Pokémon Showcase_. Chodzi w nich o to, żeby pokazać piękno swojego pokémona, swoje umiejętności w świecie mody i takie tam.

\- Czyli jest to jak Pokazy Pokémon? – dopytał się Conway. Skoro to było tak, jak pierwsza runda pokazów, to czemu było to organizowane tylko w Kalos?  
Ku jego zdziwieniu, Megan pokręciła głową.

\- Nie. Tam głosują ludzie oglądający cię, za pomocą specjalnych… różdżek. I nie, tam się nie walczy. Mimo to, miło jest pooglądać wschodzące się gwiazdy Kalos.

Okej, tego trener z Sinnoh się nie spodziewał. Megan zaśmiała się z jego miny i westchnęła cicho. Kontynuowała.

\- Oprócz tego, regionalny profesor, Profesor Sycamore, zajmuje się tajemniczą sprawą Mega Ewolucji. Jest to…

\- Chwila, co? Mega Ewolucja? – Conway przerwał dziewczynie, wpatrując się w nią coraz większymi ze zdziwienia i niedowierzania oczami.

Mega Ewolucja. Brzmiało to naprawdę tajemniczo, lecz również intrygująco. Chłopak zaczął zastanawiać się nad tym pojęciem i ewentualnej mocy, jaką można uzyskać.

\- Ups, powiedziałam za dużo – Megan przybiła piątkę ze swoim czołem; zapomniała przecież, że jest w samolocie pełnym trenerów, a Conway nie wiedział nic o tym! Dziewczyna westchnęła cicho. – Pokażę ci później.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza pomiędzy Conway'em, a Megan. Atmosfera stała się trochę napięta, ale zaraz rozluźniła się, gdy trener odezwał się do szesnastolatki.

\- Gdzie mieszkasz, tak ogólnie? Kalos mnie zainteresowało. Chyba cię odwiedzę w przyszłości.  
Megan zaśmiała się cicho, ale włączyła mapę Kalos na PokéNavie i pokazała mu niebieską kropkę w południowo-wschodniej części regionu.

\- Snowbelle, przez niektórych zwane Miastem Wiecznego Mrozu – mruknęła pod nosem i kliknęła na ową kropkę. Pokazał się widok zaśnieżonego Snowbelle, aktualnego miejsca zamieszkania dziewczyny. – W Snowbelle znajduje się sala pokémonów typu lodowego, której liderem jest Wulfric – Megan cicho dziękowała swojemu Navowi, że posiadał informacje na ten temat. Szybko na eranie pojawił się Wulfric ze swoim Abomasnowem, walczący z jakimś trenerem. Później pokazała się odznaka, którą można było zdobyć w tej sali. Conway spojrzał na blade ręce Megan i pokiwał głową. Tak, widać, że nie było tam często słońca. – A tak naprawdę to pochodzę z Alabastii w Kanto, ale mieszkałam również w mieście Ecruteak w Johto, w Mauville w Hoenn, a nawet w Snowpoint w Sinnoh – Zaśmiała się lekko, przypominając sobie ten paradoks; jej rodzice pokochali zimne miejsca, gdy tymczasem ona preferowała cieplejsze miasteczka.

Conway był zdziwiony, znowu. Niewiele rodzin stać było na tyle przeprowadzek, ale równie dobrze Megan mogła być córką jakiegoś milionera. Gdy chłopak już miał się spytać o to, stewardessa przyszła, oznajmiając, że za niedługo będą na miejscu; Conway musiał się z powrotem przesiąść.

\- _Dziękujemy za skorzystanie z naszych usług i życzymy miłego pobytu w Unovie!_ – oznajmił kapitan, pilot, prowadzący samolot, na co Megan zaśmiała się cicho do siebie i wyjrzała przez okno.

Zawsze chciała lecieć wodnym samolotem.

* * *

\- Okej, Charizard, na pewno dasz radę? Zawsze mogę poprosić Talonflame'a o pomoc – Megan pogłaskała swojego przyjaciela po głowie, na co on tylko warknął coś, jakby zaprzeczał. Dziewczyna doskonale rozumiała to, więc tylko uśmiechnęła się. – Uparty jak zawsze. Dobrze, kierunek: zachód!

* * *

Młody trener latał od stoiska do stoiska. Pikachu na jego ramieniu wesoło wydawał z siebie dźwięki w swoim własnym języku, gdy jego najlepszy przyjaciel latał w tę i we w tę, zachwycając się przedmiotami z ich rodzinnego regionu. Były tu różne przekąski, balony ze starterami, pamiątki, figurki, pocztówki, wystawy zdjęciowe, budki z warsztatami i wiele innych.

Hej, nawet sprzedawca Magikarpów tu był!

Wszystko szło świetnie. Ash wspominał swój dom, rodzinny region i pierwsze przygody, podczas gdy jego przyjaciele, Iris, Cilan i N poznawali kulturę, tradycje i zwyczaje Kanto, wraz z pokémonami, występującymi na tym obszarze.

Jak słyszeli od prowadzącej cały ten Festiwal, na żywo mieli zaprezentować trzy startery; Charmandera, Squirtle'a i Bulbasaura. Oprócz tego, profesor Oak miał urządzić mały wykład przez wielki monitor, a niespodzianka, czyiś pokaz, miał odbyć się zaraz po tym. Iris chciała zostać, aby obejrzeć owy „pokaz".

Kto wie, może pojawiłby się jakiś nowy smoczy pokémon? Nigdy nic nie było wiadomo.

Ash tak zagapił się, że wpadł na kogoś i upadł na ziemię; ten ktoś również. Pikachu krzyknął coś i wskoczył na swojego trenera, gdy przyjaciele chłopaka natychmiast pobiegli, aby mu pomóc.

\- Nic mi nie jest, Pikachu – Uśmiechnął się Ash i spojrzał na osobę, z którą się niestety zderzył.

Uderzył go znajomy widok, a nawet zapach. Zakręcone, rude włosy dziewczyny, spięte w znany mu kucyk skołtuniły się jeszcze bardziej, niż podczas lotu z Charizardem. Jej oczy, na których bez wątpienia znajdowało się coś, patrzyły na niego z ciekawością, jakby oceniającym wzrokiem. Plecak dziewczyny wylądował pomiędzy nimi i otworzył się, lecz jego zawartość nie wypadła z niego. Dziewczyna zamrugała kilkakrotnie, zupełnie jak młody trener.

\- Ash Ketchum? – W końcu zapytała, po chwili gapienia się w siebie. Ash wciąż się nie ruszał, aczkolwiek Pikachu, jak to Pikachu, postanowił pomóc swojemu trenerowi.

\- Piiiikaaaaaa…. Chuuuu! – Czternastolatek wrzasnął, gdy przez jego ciało przeszło ileś tam woltów czystego prądu. Usiadł na ziemi i wypuścił dym z ust.

\- Dzięki, Pikachu – mruknął, otrząsając się z ataku. Chłopak ponownie spojrzał na dziewczynę, która przyciągnęła do siebie plecak i zamknęła go. – Czy my się znamy?  
Megan mrugnęła ponownie, patrząc na Asha.

Oczywiście, że go znała; w końcu widziała go kilkukrotnie podczas jego podróży, a nawet walczyła z nim! ( _Zgadnijcie, kto wygrał_ ).

Jednak naprawdę, nie spodziewała się _tego_. Przyjechała do Unovy tylko po to, by połazić z Charizardem i innymi po scenie, a nie po to, by spotykać starych znajomych!

Och, Arceusie!

\- Można tak powiedzieć – wymamrotała, wstając i podając rękę do wciąż leżącego na ziemi Asha. Uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Megan Routh, kiedyś walczyliśmy razem. A chyba nawet raz wpadliśmy na siebie w Alabastii.

Oczy Asha zaświeciły się; oczywiście, przypomniał sobie. Megan, ta dziewczyna z Charmeleonem i Ivysaurem! Chłopak uśmiechnął się i wstał z jej pomocą.

\- Wow, co za niespodzianka! Co tu robisz, Megan? – Na jego słowa nastolatka zaśmiała się cicho i nerwowo potarła kark. Już miała powiedzieć mu o jego występie, gdy znajomi Asha pojawili się nagle obok niego, od razu karcąc go za nieuwagę, dziecinność i jego niegrzeczne zachowanie.

\- Uch, przepraszam za niego. Ash jest czasem taki dziecinny! – Fioletowowłosa dziewczyna imieniem Iris spojrzała przepraszająco na szesnastolatkę, jednak starsza trenerka tylko wzruszyła ramionami, nic sobie z tego nie robiąc.

\- To i tak nic, kochana. Ash był o wiele bardziej tępy i dziecinny, gdy zaczynał swoją podróż – Zaśmiała się razem z Iris i Cilanem. N nic nie powiedział, choć na jego twarz wpłynął mały uśmieszek, obserwując szesnastolatkę.

\- W każdym razie – Megan ponownie zaczęła, chcąc poinformować swojego znajomego o funkcji, którą będzie pełnić w Festiwalu – Dostałam propozycję, by wyjść z moimi przyjaciółmi na scenę, trochę zapozować, by inni zrobili zdjęcia, i takie tam – Wykonała lekceważący ruch ręką, pokazujący jej niezainteresowanie. Gdzieś w oddali błysnęły czyjeś okulary. – Zaraz muszę wyjść na scenę, ale co powiecie na to, byśmy później razem coś zjedli? Dzisiaj muszę wrócić do Kalos, a nie zrobię tego na pusty żołądek.

* * *

\- Podziękujmy Profesorowi Oakowi za wspaniały wykład! – Różowowłosa organizatorka powiedziała do mikrofonu, akompaniowana krzykami mieszkańców Unovy i wszystkich, którzy zdecydowali się przyjść na Festiwal. Regionalny profesor Kanto uśmiechnął się do monitora, po czym zniknął. Prowadząca uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo.

– A teraz czas na niespodziankę! Przywitajcie gorąco Megan Shin Routh i jej kompanów!

Rozległ się głośny aplauz, po którym światła skierowały się w jedną stronę olbrzymiej, ciemnej sceny, przygotowanej specjalnie na festiwal. Z głośników poleciała delikatna muzyka, która później zwiększała swój rytm wraz z czasem. Ciemne kurtyny odsunęły się, ukazując widok czerwonych jak krew oczu, do których dołączył demoniczny uśmiech.

Twarz jednak, jak szybko się pojawiła, tak szybko zniknęła. Na jej miejscu stanął wielki, pomarańczowy pokémon, tak dobrze znany Ashowi, który uśmiechnął się w tłumie i krzyknął wesoło razem z innymi.

Charizard Megan zaryczał głośno i wzbił się w powietrze.

Tym razem wśród świateł znalazł się Blastoise i Venusaur. Oboje krzyknęli w swoich językach i wspólnie, bardzo szybko jak na swoje gatunki, odsunęli się, odsłaniając stojącą pomiędzy nimi Megan. Tłum zawiwatował, gdy dziewczyna uniosła prawą dłoń.

Z jej prawego ramienia wyskoczył mały, niebieski pokémon z białą kulką na czole.

\- Tini! – zawołał malec, wzbijając się w powietrze. Tłum patrzył z oczarowaniem na latające typy, podczas gdy Blastoise i Venusaur szykowali się do ich sztuczki. Megan uśmiechnęła się.

\- Blastoise, _Ice Beam_! Venusaur, _Petal Dance_! – Wymienione pokémony okrzyknęły coś w swoich językach, ponownie, i wykonały polecenie. Płatki kwiatów, uwolnione przez typ trawiasty zaczęły zamarzał pod wpływem Lodowego Promienia. Charizard i Dratini wspólnie zawiśli w powietrzu, dokładnie nad Blastoisem i Venusaurem, po czym zaczęli przygotowywać się do wykonania ataku _Dragon Pulse_ , gromadząc smoczą energię przed sobą.

Uśmiech Megan nie schodził z jej twarzy, gdy ponownie wydała komendy.

\- Gengar, teraz! _Dazzling Gleam!_ – Z cieni wyłonił się bardzo przerażający pokémon, jednak wciąż znajomy dla Asha i niektórych trenerów, którzy wyciągnęli PokéDexy. Gengar uwolnił jasny błysk światła, które przez chwilę zatrzymało się na okutych lodem płatkach. Nikt nie znał tego ruchu, jako że był to nowo odkryty atak, znany na razie tylko dla Kalos. Megan jednak nie skończyła. – Charizard, Dratini, _Dragon Pulse!_

Dwie fioletowe, wirujące kule poleciały w stronę płatków, efektywnie pozbywając się ich. Wciąż jednak została różowawa poświata oraz błyski w miejscach, w których jeszcze przed chwilą wisiały w powietrzu połączone ataki.

Tłum umilkł, lecz Megan uśmiechnęła się szeroko, zakręciła piruet i podniosła prawą dłoń, zaciśniętą w pięść.

Ludzie po prostu utonęli w brawach, oklaskach, krzykach, wiwatach i aplauzach, gdy młoda trenerka ukłoniła się. Kurtyna opadła, lecz Ash wciąż mógł wychwycić wesołe błyski w oczach dziewczyny na widok przylatujących do niej pokémonów.

\- Wow – wydukała Iris, wciąż wgapiona w scenę, gdzie przed chwilą stała Megan. Fioletowowłosa dziewczyna była zachwycona. – Niesamowite! Ash, skąd ty masz takich świetnych znajomych?!

N uśmiechnął się, choć w duchu powątpiewał w siebie. Najpierw Ash i jego synchronizacja, czyste serce, a teraz ta dziewczyna…

Czy było to możliwe, by Ghetsis się mylił?

\- Pssst – Ash aż podskoczył, gdy jakiś głos szepnął mu coś do ucha. Chłopak szybko odwrócił się, tylko po to, by stanąć twarzą w twarz… z Megan.

\- H-hej! Jak ty to…?! – Przeniósł swój wzrok na scenę, a później na dziewczynę, która tylko zaśmiała się i wskazała na pokémona za sobą. Ash nigdy w życiu go nie widział; był wysoki, z futrem czerwono-pomarańczowo-białym, a trzymał zapalony patyk w ręce. Megan mrugnęła do trenera z Kanto.

\- To jest Delphox – powiedziała wesoło, wycofując się z tłumu. Ash i przyjaciele podążyli za nią, gdy ta weszła do jakieś alejki, prowadzącej do Centrum Pokémon. Megan uśmiechała się i nuciła coś pod nosem. – Delphox to ostatnie stadium ewolucyjne Fennekina, ognistego starteru z regionu Kalos. Delphox jest częściowo typem psychicznym, a jej rodzice oboje znali ruch zwany _Teleport_. Moja Delphox odziedziczyła to po nich, dzięki czemu możemy się przemieścić po mieście niezauważeni.  
Megan po prostu wyobrażała sobie te ich miny; musiały być bezcenne. Powiedziała tyle rzeczy, które mogły być tak konfundujące i wprawiające w błąd, że żadne z nich nie wiedziało, od czego zacząć pytania. Jej kochana Delphox szła obok niej z gracją, także nucąc pod nosem jakąś melodię. Pokéballe w jej plecaku i na jej pasku zaczęły trząść się ponownie, lecz dziewczyna nie zwróciła uwagi na nie. Teraz wolała się skupić na przyjaciołach swojego dalekiego znajomego.

\- Jakim typem jest Dratini?

* * *

\- Charizard, Mega Ewolucja!

Megan nie chciała tego robić.

Naprawdę, szesnastoletnia trenerka po prostu chciała przeżyć ten dzień bez potrzeby mega-ewolucji jednego z jej przyjaciół, ale, jak się okazało, ostatni samolot wylatujący z Unovy do Kalos miał wyruszyć za godzinę z portu w Nuvema. Nastolatka wiedziała, że nie zdążyłaby za żadne skarby świata, dlatego Charizard zaoferował się po walce Dragonite'a Iris i Charizarda Asha.

Cóż, Megan naprawdę nie widziała innego wyjścia. Ash, Iris, Cilan i N wciąż jej towarzyszyli; mieli więc szansę na własne oczy zobaczyć coś niesamowitego: _Mega Ewolucję.  
_

Kamień na naszyjniku Megan zaczął świecić ostrym, białym światłem, tak samo jak Charizadite, który znajdował się na szyi wielkiego pokémona. Smugi światła z Kamienia-Klucza oraz Kamienia Ewolucyjnego połączyły się i skąpały Megan oraz Charizarda w tym blasku. Gdy światło przygasło, Ash nie mógł przestać gapić się na mega-wyewoluowanego przyjaciela szesnastolatki.

Był niezwykły. Tyle mógł powiedzieć. Z jego głowy wyrosło coś ostrego, jego skrzydła były teraz bardziej postrzępione, pazury większe i mocniejsze, a nogi widocznie silniejsze. Mega Charizard ryknął, jakby w próbie swojego nowego głosu, na co Megan uśmiechnęła się miękko.

Iris była zachwycona. Mega Charizard wyglądał jak typowy smoczy typ, choć nim nie był. Mimo wszystko, uwielbiała go. Cilan zaczął komentować piękno i czystą aurę startera Megan, podczas gdy N tylko patrzył się z wątpliwościami i zaintrygowaniem. To było naprawdę coś godnego podziwu, co zupełnie przeczyło teoriom Ghetsisa.  
Ash zrobił krok do przodu.

\- Niesamowite – wydukał cicho, wciąż gapiąc się na pokémona starszej trenerki. Megan zaśmiała się i kiwnęła głową do swojego pierwszego przyjaciela, który zrobił to samo. Charizard opuścił się w dół, aby dziewczyna weszła; tak więc uczyniła. Pokémon uniósł się w górę, po to, by jego trenerka pożegnała się z innymi.

\- Miło było was poznać! I miło było ponownie się spotkać, Ash! – zawołała, trzymając się kurczowo szyi Charizarda. Zaśmiała się głośno, przypominając sobie dzisiejsze popołudnie ze starym znajomym, wypełnione różnymi historiami. – Do zobaczenia w Kalos!

Z tym zdaniem, dziewczyna odleciała.

* * *

\- Cześć Alakazam, wróciłam! – Megan weszła do domu, biegnąc do kuchni. Wokół jej szyi zawinięta była Dratini, na jej lewym ramieniu siedział Sylveon, a na prawym – Minccino. Alakazam uniósł brew na widok jej nowego kompana, siedzącego na prawym barku; Megan nigdy nie miała takiego pokémona. Alakazam jej ojca był zdziwiony.

Megan, widząc jego wzrok zaśmiała się cicho i wzruszyła ramionami.

– Byłam na małej wycieczce, okej? Minccino nie miał dokąd iść i przyczepił się do mnie, to go przygarnęłam. Czemu nie, zresztą? Rodzice mi nie zabronią.

Alakazam tylko pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem i zabrał się z powrotem za mycie brudnych naczyń po samotnej kolacji państwa Routh.

Megan najwyraźniej niewiele wiedziała o kamerzystach na Targach Kanto. Alakazam oglądał jej świetny występ poprzez telewizję.

* * *

 **Krótki one-shot, mocne AU pomieszane z grami i anime, OC-centric. Mam nadzieję, że jakiekolwiek błędy, które tutaj wystąpiły zostaną mi co najwyżej wytknięte :''') Nie no, miałam jakoś ochotę na napisanie czegoś takiego, więc... oto rezultat.  
**

 **Mam nadzieję, że nie popełniłam wielu błędów. Dzięki za czytanie i dotrwanie do końca!  
**

 **M.R.**


End file.
